Renacentis
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: This story starts off with Prussia meeting the girl of his dreams...only to watch her die. Haunted by his love, literally, Prussia and the rest of the countries set off to solve the dark mystery of the girl's death. Their search leads them to the Renacentis Forest, where their murder mystery gets a lot more complicated... and dangerous. Now, it's their lives on line as well...


This is my very first Hetalia fanfiction! I got the idea after a weird night of brain storming. Prussia is the star of this fanfic BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, haha.

This chapter is short, mostly just an introduction to the story and how my structure works. A short warning - this story has yaoi, an OC, and slight gore and horror and bad foreign language genral awesomeness.

Yaoi (Germany and Italy, of course. I haven't really planned past that. If you guys like a particular pairing, just mention it to me...)

OC (Well, you'll see her. She's not very abrasive, so don't hate on her. Please. :[ )

Gore and horror (Because...well... it's c rime drama, sort of. And sometimes I get carried away.)

Bad foreign language General awesomeness (Because Prussia is awesome, of course. XD And Italy says things like "Ciao" and "fratello" and maybe even "ti amo". And Germanya nd Prussia do not use the words "my", "brother", "no", "yes", or "I love you". They say "Mein", "bruder", "Nein", "Ja", and "Ich liebe dich". Because I'm weird.)

I dedicate this chapter to Yumi-Tsubato. because I probably wouldn't have posted this story tonight if it hadn't been for that AWESOME person!

Now... enjoy.

* * *

*-*_*-* Italy *-*_*-*

*-*_* At Mr. Austria's House *_*-*

* * *

It was a lovely day. Blue skies, white fluffy clouds, chirping birds, mild temperatures... yes, very lovely.

Usually, at this time of the day, I would be wandering out into the garden to casually strip out of my clothes and curl up in Mr. Austria's brightest and most fragrant flowers to settle comfortable into my afternoon siesta. After all, it wasn't often anymore that Doitsu (That's what Japan says Germany sounds like in his language! It's so cute!) and Mr. Austria got together like this to discuss world matters, leaving me free to wander in Mr. Austria's vast garden as I pleased.

But, today, I couldn't bring myself to leave the house and drift off into dream land. Because today there was something... off. Something preventing me from a peaceful siesta.

So I stood in Mr. Austria's foyer, shuffling slightly from foot to foot, jacket in hand, eyes on the source of my discomfort.

Prussia.

"Nngh," I whined, not being able to tear my eyes away from the older of the German brothers. "_Nngh."_

"Italy? Are you okay?"

I started, and turned to the voice. Ms. Hungary had just walked up behind me. Doitsu would have been mad at me for not noticing her coming. Darn my disability to sense the mood!

"Um, kind of," I said, not sure if Ms. Hungary was the best person to express concern over Prussia to. "It's just...I think something is wrong with Prussia."

Ms. Hungary looked confused. "Prussia?" She looked over at her old friend.

Prussia was in Mr. Austria's piano room, straddling one of Mr. Austria's good kitchen chairs, staring out the window with intensity. Gilbird sat on his head, looking distressed as I did.

Ms. Hungary frowned. "He does seem a bit down," She admitted reluctantly. "Maybe it's a writer thing. He does have a blog. Maybe he's having blogger's block."

I smiled a little bit. "May...maybe."

Ms. Hungary looked back over at Prussia. "Want me to talk to him?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yes, vee~~!"

Ms. Hungary smiled and set down her basket of clothes before walking over to where Prussia was sitting.

"Hey, Prussia!" she said excitedly. "Why are you sitting over here all mopey? You're making Italy worry about you!"

Prussia started a bit, and turned to her. "Oh...Hungary, what...?" He blinked. "Italy? Is he here?"

Hey! Of course I'm here! You even said 'hi' to me earlier!

Ms. Hungary frowned. "Yes...he is here."

Prussia nodded. "Oh...why are you here?"

That was rude, Prussia. Enough to forget I'm here when you spoke to me... but this is Ms. Hungary's _house._

Ms. Hungary glared at him. "I live here!"

Prussia stood up, looking confused. "Wait...aren't I at West's house?"

Um...no.

Ms. Hungary furrowed her brow, and reached up to feel Prussia's forehead. "Gilbert?" she asked quietly, using his human name. "Are you okay?"

Prussia shook his head to get away from her hand. "Eh, look, I just... I just noticed West was here and wandered in, I didn't realize it was your house." He gave her a shaky grin. "The AWESOME me was just thinking a little to hard about something!"

Ms. Hungary's eyes narrowed. "Wait, Gilbert-"

"No! Mein poor little Italia must be so worried about me!" He bellowed, waving his arms around for emphasis. "DON'T WORRY ITALY! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WILL COMFORT YOU!" He brushed past Hungary and charged at the now freaked out Italian in the doorway.

"Vee~~!" I squeaked. "DOITSU!" I turned and ran, a cackling Prussia still hot on my heels.

"COME ON, ITALY! LET'S SIESTA TOGETHER! PREFERABLY NAKED!

"NOOO! PRUSSIA! I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO DO THAT WITH MY FRATELLO!" I screamed.

Well. I guess he was okay now.

"ITALY~~! I'LL BE GENTLE~~!"

I wasn't. Vee...

* * *

*-*_*-* Hungary *-*_*-*

*-*_* A Few Second Later, Still At Mr. Austria's House *_*-*

* * *

I snorted and covered my mouth with my hand, as I watched Prussia chase in vain after the retreating Italian. If he kept that up, Germany would get seriously annoyed. Not that Prussia particularly cared about that sort of thing... at least it seemed he was okay now.

I glanced back at the chair where he had been sitting. But, still...

"Something... is off," I said quietly.

* * *

*-*_*-* Prussia *-*_*-*

*-*_* That Night, Still At Mr. Austria's House *_*-*

* * *

Later that night (After I awesomely chased mein little Italian down, tried to awesomely help him out of his clothes, and got UN-awesomely thrown into the closet of punishment by mein angry bruder...again) everyone was settling into a good night's sleep. Austria and Hungary were in their bedroom sleeping peacefully, and Italy was snuggling in between Germany and me in the guest bedroom.

Germany and Italy had fallen asleep awhile ago, but I still lay awake, staring at the ceiling. I glanced over at mein sleeping bruder and mein sleeping Italian, silently wishing that the awesome me hadn't wandered into Austria's house during a bout of decidedly UN-awesome craving for mein bruder's attention (which was in vain anyway, because he'd been in an important meeting and therefore couldn't spare any time for his awesome bruder).

If I were sleeping alone like I usually did (BY CHOICE!), I wouldn't have to worry about hiding the fact that I actually haven't been sleeping lately. Because every time I tried, I saw her face.

They weren't even nightmares. And maybe that was worse.

I closed mein eyes for a second. Maybe, because mein bruder and mein sweet little Italian were asleep, the awesome me might be able to get some sleep.

Yes... some well deserved sleep...

* * *

*-*_*-* Prussia *-*_*-*

*-*_* Somewhere Not In Bed With Mein Bruder and Mein Sweet Little Italian *_*-*

* * *

As soon as I opened mein eyes I knew I was dreaming.

Mostly because I didn't think bruder was mean enough to take my sleeping body and dump it outside (again). And all of the clouds looked like France and Spain. No. I did not have a friendship complex. They were just mein best friends. This is normal!

"_Gilbert..."_

I started violently at the sound of the soft female voice. "Elizaveta?" I called out, even though I knew it wasn't her. "Is that you mounting a surprise attack? You won't win against me! I'm too..." I trailed off, staring at the wild forest that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. "I'm too...awesome..."

A giggle from my right.

I spun around. "Face me!" I shouted.

"_I am, Gilbert," _the voice said softly.

I turned once more to the right. There she was, in all of her beauty. Long, billowing black hair. Passionate blue eyes. A kind, gentle face.

"...You again," I said, shoulders slumping/ "Why do you come to me every night? It's not fair."

"_Seriously UN-awesome, right?"_ she asked, giggling.

I scowled, but walked towards her. Maybe, tonight, she'd at least let me hold her.

She watched me walk towards her, smiling gently. Her dress, a long silver sheath with a top embroidered with lily pads and blue roses, was sopping wet. It always was. It had been when I first met her, in a place other than this damned dream.

I sped up. Tonight, I WAS going to hold her, damnit!

I flung myself forward and threw my arms around her slim waist. To mein surprise – and glee – she allowed me to pull her close to mein body and feel her, really feel her. I sighed in content, burying mein face into her sweet smelling hair. I was good, for now.

I heard her laugh. _"Gilbert, there is something I need to speak with you about tonight."_

I grinned mischievously into her hair. "I'm sleeping with mein bruder and mein bruder's Italian not-boyfriend, if you wanted to get down and dirty, I don't think they'd appreciate the results."

I felt her slap mein shoulders, laughing out loud. Mein heart fluttered slightly. I really enjoyed her laugh.

"_No, you silly boy. I need to talk to you about me."_

I grinned and pulled away from the embrace. "I could talk about you all night, hun-" I choked and dropped my arms from around her, staggering back in shock.

She smiled at me a bit sadly. Her face were suddenly crusted with a mottled green algae, and her skin suddenly looked bloated and bruised. Her neck looked like it had been violently and painfully crushed, the skin bruised and ripped, splinters of bone pressing out of the wet flesh. Blood clotted and molded around each rip in flesh. The top of her head was sunken in, blood matting the hair around it.

She shifted forward, moving towards me. I couldn't move, too frozen with shock and horror.

Her dress was torn and less vibrant than it had been before, revealing bloated skin with wide red and blue and black bruises. Her long, pretty legs were torn viciously, bleeding and covered in seaweed.

"_Gilbert...I'm sorry I had to scare you...but I need you to be serious now."_

"I-I'm serious," I choked.

She smiled and knelt between mein open legs, appearance suddenly flickering back to her normal state. Her smile turned coy. _"This form is better for talking."_

I nodded, the burning of the bile I had forced down still in the back of my throat. "You... you didn't look like that when I found you," I said softly.

She waved a hand flippantly. _"That form I just showed you was an old one, from the first time."_

"F-First time?"

She smiled wryly. _"You'll figure it out, love,"_ she said softly, almost sadly. _"But now that I have your attention...Gilbert..."_

"_I need you to help me figure out who killed me..."_


End file.
